


Saving Me

by thestoryofme13



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abuse, Crying, Domestic Violence mention, Fear, Food mention, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Isolation, Loneliness, M/M, Nausea, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Assault Mention, Suicidal Thoughts, Toxic Relationship, Trouble breathing, cursing, feeling alone, hopelessness, hospital mention, self harm mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryofme13/pseuds/thestoryofme13
Summary: Virgil has struggled with self-harm and intrusive thoughts. He wants to help others. Sometimes what goes around comes around and not in a good way.This is the sequel to The Spiral





	1. The Cracks Show

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Non-consensual advances, cheating implied, cursing, physical abuse, crying, suicidal thought mentioned  
> (not had), loneliness, panic attacks, trouble breathing, food mention,

It had been a long day, no one wanted to move from the couch. Patton was leaning into Garret’s chest on one end of the couch with his feet outstretched over Roman’s legs on the other side of the couch. 

 

Roman and Garret were watching whatever was on the TV, but Patton wasn’t paying attention. He had his eyes closed listening to his boyfriend’s breathing. He was happy, relaxed, and peaceful….well that is until Garret decided to show some more of his true colors. 

 

Usually Garret could be well behaved when there was company around but apparently, his jealousy got the better of him. Before Patton could even recognize what was happened Garret had pushed Patton’s feet off Roman’s lap and whispered, “What have I told you about touching others?” 

 

Patton placed his feet on the floor and shrank into Garret’s chest, frozen in fear. As much as he wanted to speak or get Roman’s attention, he was too scared of what Garret’s response would be. So he just sat there unmoving hoping that if he behaved Garret would cease. 

 

Roman eventually looked over at the couple, upon noticing the rigid stance of Patton he said, “Do either of you want to cook?” 

 

Garret was the first to answer, “We would rather not. Why don’t you cook?”

 

Roman didn’t miss the fact that Patton neglected to answer or that it was rare for him to turn down cooking. Roman tried to pass the comment off to the fact that Patton was tired or was just enjoying his boyfriend. He couldn’t help but be somewhat unnerved by the fact that Garret didn’t allow Patton to answer himself. 

 

There was no time to think more in-depth about that as Roman’s thoughts were cut off by the growling of his stomach, “Well if neither of you wants to cook, and I am not allowed to cook after the last few times...Then I suppose we are ordering in.”

 

After much discussion, Garret decided that three of them would have pizza. Roman and Patton would have preferred sushi, but they knew arguing with Garret over food would be a useless task. 

 

Once Roman called in the order, Patton offered to pick up the food, mainly wanting to escape the house even for just a moment. Patton started heading out the door but was stopped by Garret before he could leave. 

 

Garret grabbed Patton’s wrist and in a voice that was much too sweet said, “Sweetheart, do you mind if I come with you?” 

 

The look in Garret’s eyes said that the trip to get food would be anything but pleasant. Patton looked down at the grip Garret had on his wrist and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Roman. 

 

Roman had seen the look on Patton’s face when Garret asked, the fear and anxiety. While he had no clue why Patton would experience these feelings about his boyfriend, he had to protect Patton. 

 

While leaning in the doorway to the kitchen, Roman in the most commanding but gentle voice said, “Garret, why don’t you help me with dishes? We’ve all been busy so they have piled up.”

 

Garret rolled his eyes, only Patton was able to see and then dropped his grip on his boyfriend’s wrist. In a sickly sweet voice that did not match the bored look in his green eyes or the devilish smirk, “Sure, Princey, let me take a piss first.”

 

The way Garret said Roman’s nickname made his blood run cold. It was a term of endearment that Patton had coined for him their freshman year of college when the theatre nerd was cast as Prince Charming in Snow White.

 

Patton shot Roman a relieved look and an understood thank you. While Roman didn’t know the reasons, he had just managed to be Patton’s knight in shining armor. With one final look, he headed out the door to go retrieve the food.

* * *

 

Roman sauntered back into the kitchen and began loading the dishwasher, in an effort to make nasty dishes more fun he began humming Disney tunes, maybe a little louder than he should have but Patton never complained. 

 

Garret stood in the doorway watching Roman making sure he was completely engulfed in the work he was doing, “ _ Who does this bitch think he is letting Patton leave without me and having the audacity to ask for help doing chores. I’ll teach this slut a lesson. I’ll get what I want eventually, always do.,”  _ he thought. 

 

After a few moments of watching Roman, Garret let his presence be known as he cleared his throat and said, “Hey, Ro, whatcha want me to do?”

 

Roman drops the plastic cup he’s rinsing out and brought a dramatic hand to his chest, “Garret you nearly gave me a heart attack.” The statement being a tad worn out by the fact that Roman is beaming from ear to ear. 

 

Garret rolled his eyes at the shorter man, “Princey what do you want me to do?” His tone coming out a tad more impatient but he quickly rectified that with a charming smile. 

 

Roman looked up at him and returned the smile, “Well you could get out the plates and silverware for dinner tonight?”

 

Garret mumbled something to himself about how they are ordering takeout, you don’t need plates and stuff for takeout. 

 

Roman laughed, “What was that, Garret?”

 

Garret turned from his spot in front of the cabinets and with a handsome smile replied with, “Oh nothing. I just said as you wish, my prince.”

 

Roman rolled his eyes and let out a little laugh, “And you say I’m extra. But Garret don’t let Patton hear you flirting with me it would break his heart.”

 

Garret moved from the kitchen to the dining room and placed the plates on the table before turning and leaning against the table to face Roman, “What’s the harm in flirting, Roman? No one is getting hurt. Patton doesn’t have to know.”

 

Roman tilted his head and turned to face Garret, “But Patton should know if you are flirting with other people, unless that is something you two had decided was okay.”

 

Garret chuckled, “Patton doesn’t decide. He just agrees. But you Princey, you are independent, you think on your own.”

 

Roman blushed and turned back to the dishes he was doing to attempt to hide it, “You really are flirting with me, aren’t you?”

 

Garret chuckled, the evil glimmer in his eyes going unnoticed by the other, as he slowly moved back into the kitchen, “Is it working, Princey?”

 

Roman laughed but didn’t look away from the dish he was clearing, “.....Maybe.” His tone kept light and joking. 

 

He then took that moment to stealthily approach Roman from behind and wrap his arms tightly around the other’s waist, “You want this, Princey. Don’t you?” He kept his voice low and rough.

 

Roman yelped at the contact and nearly dropped the dish that he had in hand. He swallowed hard trying to find his voice again, “I...I what? What are you doing?”

 

Garret smirked and pressed Roman’s hips into the counter, effectively pinning him. With his mouth nearly level with Princey’s ear, in a growl, “I said, you want this. You’re smarter than this Roman, you heard me. I won’t tell Patton.” The last part sounded more like a threat than a joke.

 

Roman set down the dish before he would have the opportunity to drop it, any more of Garret’s antics and he would lose his composure for sure. He finally realized that maybe Garret was no longer joking, that maybe he should run, but he couldn’t. Garret had him pinned and he was stronger. At the moment he was surprised that his body wasn’t trembling. He took a deep breathe, trying to gather his thoughts, “You won’t tell Patton, what?”

 

Rather than actually respond to Roman he decided to place rough kisses and bites on Roman’s neck. 

 

Roman screamed at the unwelcomed advances, “Garret! No! Stop! Get off me!” He thought maybe Garret was shaking him but then he realized that his entire body was trembling and he had no means to stop it.  _ Shit. Fuck, I don’t want this,  _ he thought helplessly. He made an attempt at moving away but with the amount of pressure Garret had on his hips and the strong arms wrapped around his waist, it was a feeble attempt.

 

Garret didn't stop, he moved his hands to Roman’s hips and grinds into him, “Patton won’t mind, Ro. He knows this happens all the time. Hell, this is how he and I fool around.”

 

“The fuck you mean I won’t mind, Garret,” Patton yelled from the doorway of the kitchen, immediately dropping the food on the floor in favor of helping Roman. He’s never had the guts to stand up to his boyfriend himself but to save Ro, he’d do it. 

 

Garret rolled his eyes, “But sweetheart. Princey wants it. Are you jealous, baby? We could do a threesome? Roman doesn’t mind.”

 

Patton stared at the scene in front of him, there is no way Roman wanted this and he wasn’t jealous. He was worried. Roman looked like he was in pain or like he was about to pass out. Patton realized he had to do something, then his vision went a little blurry with the adrenaline. Before he knew it he was walking without thinking. Eventually, he grabbed the cutting board from the counter and hit Garret over the head. 

 

Patton jumped back in anticipation of Garret’s next move. From a safer distance of a few feet away, while still holding the cutting board, Patton was able to speak through his sobs, “Get out Garret. I don’t want you here! Leave!”  Patton wasn’t sure when he had begun crying or where all this confidence had come from, the only thing he knew was that Ro was in danger and it was his fault.

 

Garret let go of Roman only to spin on his heel and face Patton nearly unphased by the fact that he was just hit on the head. He walked over to where Patton is standing, the evil glint in his green eyes the only warning before he raised his hand and smacked his boyfriend across the face. 

 

He smirks before saying, “Sweetheart, I’m the only one who would ever put up with you.”

 

Patton flat against the wall trembling but looking at Roman to make sure he’s okay when he feels Garret’s hand gently cup the cheek he had just hit. He instinctively winced and tried to pull away.

 

Garret smiles before finally turning out of the room but not before adding one last thought, “You’ll forgive me, Pat, you always do. You always come back. You’re _my_ bitch.” He grabbed his coat off the couch and heads out the door, “Call me when you have some sense.”

 

Roman can hardly believe everything he just witnessed, he never knew that Garret could be like this. Sure he was an asshole but the fact that he was actually capable of hurting Patton or himself was just too much. If he hadn’t seen it with his own two eyes, he wouldn’t believe it but all the facts were laid in front of him. He guessed the frighten look on Patton’s face earlier made sense. Patton had been terrified to be alone with him. 

 

Just thinking about all of the pain Patton must have gone through and the events of tonight, increased his anxiety. The shaking hadn’t stopped even once Garret had let him go. Roman placed his hand on the counter, gripping it tightly hoping for something to stop the shaking. Maybe something tangible and solid would help bring him back to reality. Even though every part of him wished this was a nightmare.

 

Roman knows he should check on Patton and make sure he’s okay, but he can’t seem to get his feet to move. He squeezed his eyes shut and ran a hand through his long brown hair, gently tugging hoping to get himself back to reality. 

 

He stood there for what felt like ages trying to focus on his breathing, so that he could better attend to Patton. Eventually, he opened his eyes and had settled his breathing so that it was somewhat manageable.

 

Once Roman opened his eyes his heart hurt at the sight before him; Patton was sitting curled in on himself against the wall sobbing. He blinked his eyes a couple of times hoping that the next time he opened them he’d wake up from this nightmare, but it never worked. He slowly approached Patton’s sobbing form, then kneeled in front of him, “Pat...this...this wasn’t the first time was it?” 

 

Patton didn't look up at his best friend, instead opting for hiding his face in his hands. He nods his head barely noticeable.  _ How could he have been so stupid in leaving Garret alone with Roman? He was the reason Roman was hurt, it was his selfishness of wanting to get out of the house and away from Garret. It was his fault _ . 

 

He couldn’t bear to look at Roman, not after what happened tonight, maybe not ever again. He needed time to think, actually he needed time get his thoughts to just….stop. His thoughts were going too fast and he couldn’t focus on one for more than a couple of seconds.

 

Patton couldn’t get his breathing under control, crying only caused it to be more difficult. The room was too small. Roman was too close, it was all too much. He needed out. He needed an escape. He could deal with all the pain and yelling from Roman, tomorrow. 

 

Right now what Patton needed was out. He tried to stop crying and the sobs slowly turned into silent streaming tears. He looked past Roman and mumbled, “‘M sorry.” Then he slowly got to his feet, stumbling slightly before he managed to fumble his way to the front door. 

 

Patton didn’t get very far once he was outside, the adrenaline had worn off slightly, now he was just tired and scared. He had really screwed things up. Roman had gotten hurt because of him, because he had been careless. He knew what Garret was capable of but he was always good at hiding the aftermath with a fake smile.

 

He was certain that Roman would hate him and blame him. Patton couldn’t handle that, he was not prepared to deal with his best friend hating him and all the guilt that would follow. He knew Garret there is no way Roman hadn’t been physically injured in some way. How could Roman forgive him?

 

Patton crumpled to the ground with his back against the building. He pulled out his phone dismissing all the notifications, not bothering to see who they were from. Before his mind had time to register what his fingers were doing he was searching for a crisis hotline. He found the number and clicked call. 

 

He didn’t really feel suicidal or like he was going to make bad choices, but he did feel alone and right now that was the scariest thing to ever happen. Being alone with his thoughts and feeling like the world was against him, was something no one should ever have to feel. He needed someone even if they were a stranger, someone to tell him it would all be okay. 

 

The phone rang a couple of times before a cool calm voice on the other end spoke, “Hello my name is Virgil….”


	2. Bare Your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finds help when he has no one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Crying, Fear, nausea, hospital mention, physical harm mention, toxic relationship, isolation, abuse, infidelity, physical abuse, feeling alone, hopelessness, tired
> 
> Tell me if there are more!

Once Patton heard the kind caring voice on the other side he broke into loud sobs. He could barely distinguish what the voice was saying over the sound of his own cries. He tried to take a steadying breath that ended up coming out more shaky than he would like followed by, “I--I don’t even know why I called,” the statement losing its point as he hiccuped trying to suppress the crying. 

 

“What’s your name?” Virgil asked softly knowing that addressing someone by their name can often help build a relationship and make them feel more comfortable. 

 

Patton’s breath hitched not having expected the person on the other side to sound so concerned. He had never heard a stranger sound so invested in another person after only a few minutes, “P--patton….”

 

Virgil smiled through the phone, “Hey Patton, I’m right here. I am not going anywhere. You called for a reason, let me try to help.” 

 

Patton shook his head and laughed dryly, “I don’t know why I called….I felt alone. I’m scared…”

 

The volunteer nodded his head, “Are you in immediate danger?”

 

“No...No...I don’t think so anyways. He’s gone now,” His voice small and childlike, sounding guilty and afraid. 

 

Virgil sighed in relief, “It’s alright, Patton. You say he’s gone now. Can you tell me who? Is he why you called?” 

 

Patton started walking not with any destination in mind but he had to keep moving, if he sat still the intrusive thoughts would get louder, “My boyfr-” He grimaced, “ex-boyfriend….” he quickly corrected feeling immediately nauseous. 

 

“Did something happen tonight?” Virgil asked gently, trying hard not to push but also realizing that at least this man’s story he could probably relate to his actual life. He had enough training and psychology classes to know that a good tactic to help someone in crisis was to make their story relatable, so they didn’t feel alone.

 

Patton laughed darkly as he kicked a plastic water bottle on the sidewalk, “Yeah you could say that….more like something happened for the last three years.” His voice growing tired as memories flooded his brain. 

 

Virgil nodded, “Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

 

Patton felt the tears well in his eyes, “No...I--uh-well I don’t think so….” His voice cut off as a small sob escaped, “B--but, R---Ro.”

 

“Ro? Is that your ex?” Virgil asked trying to find out as much information as Patton would allow to try and help this person to the best of his ability. 

 

Patton nearly fell over at that thought, “No...He is...was...my best friend. But  _ he  _ ruined it….He loved ruining every friendship I had. Ro was the only one who stayed by my side.”

 

Virgil nodded trying to prompt the other person to continue, “Your ex, ruined this friendship tonight? You think Ro won’t want to be your friend anymore?”

 

“Ruined my friendship is an understatement. I wouldn’t blame Ro, if he never wanted to see me again. Ex was awful to him. Roman didn’t deserve any of that….and worse yet I left him alone after _everything_ that happened.”

 

Virgil pulled a soft smile, happy that he was getting the caller to open a bit more, “If Roman stayed before then why do you think he’d leave now?”

 

Patton shook his head laughing at how naive the person on the phone could sound without knowing the whole story, “Because I was able to hide most of the bad things my ex did... No one knew half the things he did. I didn’t want them to see him as a monster because I loved him. I wasn’t ready to give up yet. I thought he could change….” The last statement coming out in a whisper.

 

Virgil smiled finally finding common ground between them, “My boyfriend had an ex like that in high school. He still doesn’t talk about that ex much and I don’t push him. I know enough and saw enough.” He sighed prepared for Patton to fight him on this next part, “But Patton, if your ex was isolating you, that is enough. That is a form of abuse, from the way you speak I have a feeling there was a lot more happening but  _ no one  _ should dictate who you can and cannot hang out with.”

 

“He did so many things...He was rarely faithful, he never took no as answer….the marks...those were less common mainly when I did something I shouldn’t,” Patton said in a low whisper as though he was telling someone a secret.

 

Virgil tightened his hand around the mouse at his desk feeling the anger surge through him at this person’s ex he didn’t even know the name of, “None of that is okay. What happened tonight in particular, Patton? You don’t have to tell me. I just don’t want you to feel alone.”

 

Patton sighed, “Well….I left Roman alone with him...and I c-came back and…” The tears were falling a bit more now, “He hurt Roman...It--it’s my--fault.”

 

“Patton, no. It is not your fault. This is your ex’s fault. He chose to do all these things. You didn’t tell him to. You cannot save and protect everyone. It is not _your_ job.” Virgil spoke slowly keeping his voice even and trying to hide the anger he held for Patton’s ex. 

 

Patton felt his breathing getting hard, “I--i...but.” He stopped walking, falling into the grass in front of some random house. The sobs leaving his body only making it more difficult to catch his breath. 

 

Between the sobs, Virgil could barely pick up on the fact that the other man’s breathing was erratic. He took a deep breath trying to push the anger he held for this caller’s ex and their situation. Virgil truly felt he had no reason to be angry but this situation hit too close to home, when all he could hear in Patton’s voice was how his boyfriend’s life could have been. 

 

Virgil thought back to what helped him when he felt so hopeless and alone in high school. He smiled as he remembered the student a couple years older than him who helped him when he had no one else. That student was likely the reason he was still alive and chose the path he did.

 

Through his smile he started to speak, “Alright this helped me when I needed it so maybe it will help you. There are so many wonderful reasons to be alive: Puppies, kittens, flowers, fried food, ice cream, sunrises, and people who can make an impact in your life.” His eyes teared up as he continued, “These things will pass. Writing reasons to keep pushing through and putting them on sticky notes where you can see them every day helped me when very little else did.”

 

What Virgil hadn’t considered was that his words only made Patton’s breathing worse. He cursed under his breath and quickly changed tactics to try and guide Patton to calming down rather than flooding him with positivity. 

 

“Hey, Patton. Listen to my voice. I’m going to walk through a breathing exercise. In for four, hold for seven and then out for eight.” Virgil said calmly and slowly listening to hear Patton attempting to follow his instructions. He walked the other through the exercise for a few minutes, until Patton’s breathing sounded more even.

 

Patton followed Virgil’s instructions to best of his ability and what felt like an eon later breathing became less of a chore and more of something his body seemed capable of doing without fixating on it, “I--I’m sorry.”

 

Virgil smiled through the phone, “You don’t have to apologize. I do this job to help people and tonight you are one of the people I am helping, because you need it.”

 

Patton sat up slightly from his place on the grass and looked around trying to discern exactly where he was, he didn’t recognize anything immediately but continued searching. He sighed into the phone, “Everything broke tonight….How am I supposed to start over from here? I don’t have anyone...Roman learned the one thing I tried to keep from him….Just how broken I am.”

 

Virgil shook his head knowing this line of thinking all too well, struggling with it himself and the insecurities his boyfriend had and still has on occasion from having dated such a sleaze, “Patton you can count on me. I have certain hours that I work and I would be more than willing to give the hours. It is likely they would use the information you had to give at the beginning of the call to match you with me anyways. Something about building a rapport.” 

 

Patton took note of Virgil’s hours in the notes section of his phone. He chewed his lip not sure if he wants to ask this question, “Do you think Roman is angry…?” His voice came out small and close to a whimper.

 

Virgil’s heart broke at the tone, “No I don’t think he is angry. He might be scared of your ex, worried about how long you put up that behavior and how hurt you might have gotten in that relationship for so long.” He sighed then continued, “As someone who has deeply cared about someone in a similar situation as you, once I knew the story, I was  _ never  _ once angry, not at him.”

 

Patton smiled softly, “T--thank you…” He took a deep breath in, “That helps a lot. Good-bye, Virgil.”

 

Virgil smiled into his headset, “You’re welcome. You have my hours, name, and know where I am. If you need anything don’t hesitate. Good-bye, Patton.”

 

* * *

 

Patton hung up the phone and switched to google maps trying to figure out where he was in relation to his apartment. He chuckled when he finally figured out, he had somehow managed to walk about five miles away from his home. He brought up the directions and prepared himself for the long journey home, only then noticing the time 3:30 a.m. 

 

He wanted to be home before Roman would have to leave for work, if for no other reason than to prove he was okay. But Patton could not force his feet to go any faster, he was so tired. Every step took way more energy than he had left and his entire body felt heavy. Each time he had to pick up his leg to take a step felt like he had cement block tied to his feet.

 

After an hour and a half, he finally saw his building, just seeing the building was enough to give him a little extra energy to pick up his pace. The promise of his warm bed all so inviting but at the same time realizing it would be empty next to him was terrifying. He checked the time again and sure enough he probably just missed Roman leaving for work by a few minutes.

 

Patton sighed as he approached the door and let himself in, shooting a text to Roman that said he made it home or at least that is what he hoped it read. His eyesight was already bad as is but how tired he was made his eyes go crossed making reading and typing nearly impossible. He finally dragged himself to his bedroom and flopped face first on the bed. He didn’t bother with changing into his pajamas or taking his glasses off. All that mattered was he was in his bed, warm and safe. The rest if the world could wait for him to find the energy to deal with it.


	3. Comforting Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman calls his twin brother to try and help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual assault mention, abuse mention, crying, shaking, swearing, domestic violence mention (If there are more let me know!)

Once Patton left the house Roman stumbled into the living room and collapsed on the couch, reaching out with a shaky hand to grab his cell phone. He unlocked it after a couple of tries and found the number he was looking for, his twin brother.

 

Roman focused on trying to stop the shaking so that he could hit the call button correctly. He took a few steadying breaths in hopes to calm the shaking even a little, then hit the call button. The phone rang once, then twice then a singsong voice filled the receiver, “Hey, boo. What’s up”

 

Roman’s whole body shuddered once he heard the voice of his brother, “C--can you come over?” He asked through sobs.

 

Remy twirled the straw of his iced coffee, “Roo, where are you?” He asked hesitantly.

 

“Home,” Roman whispered, as if he feared anyone else would hear it and find him.

 

Remy tightened his grip on the plastic cup, “Are you okay?” He asked slowly, already knowing the answer. His brother rarely ever called him, usually facetime or texting would suffice so it must be urgent if he decided to call.

 

Roman’s breath hitched as he tried to figure out what he was going to say, “No...Maybe--I don’t know. Just come over?” He said between wheezes, trying to catch his breath from sobbing.

 

“I’ll be over in ten. Just stay where you are. I have the spare key.” Remy said gently, already striding from the quiet coffee shop and walking to his car.

 

Roman sighed in relief, his brother would be here soon and he didn’t have to get up. He could stay curled up on the couch where he was safe.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later Remy pulled up in front of the apartment. Apparently, it didn’t matter how long his brother lived at the same address he would still get lost and end up sassing the GPS when it yelled at him for going the wrong way. He parked the car and got out slowly. Remy had no idea what would await him behind that door but Roman needed help and he was ready to beat anyone that caused this.  He approached the door taking long strides and inserted his spare key in the lock then pushed the door open.  Upon closing the door behind him he pushed his sunglasses into his hair and squinted in the dim lighting to look around the room. His eyes scanning for anything out of order.

The room looked in order, nothing was broken or moved out of place. Then his eyes fell to the couch as he saw his brother all curled up. Remy cleared his throat quietly, “Roo?” he said gently as he approached the couch. He knelt down in front of Roman, “What happened, bud?”

 

Roman threw his arms around Remy and sobbed into his shoulder.

 

Remy smiled and moved to the couch, holding Roman close. It had been a long time since he was allowed to comfort his little brother, even if he was only younger by three minutes. He sighed and ran his hand through Roman’s long brown hair, working through the knots that were threatening to form. 

 

After twenty minutes the sobs had turned to silent crying which then subsided to sniffles. Roman took a deep breath and inhaled his brother, having someone that smelled so familiar, it was grounding. He always smelled of coffee and fruit. Ever since they were fourteen and Remy discovered coffee. He released the breath and pulled back to look at Remy, “Thank you…” he said softly. 

 

Remy smiled brightly, “Anything for you, boo.” He teased bopping him on the nose, “Now are ya gonna tell what happened? Or do I have to go through your contacts list in your phone and threaten all of them?”

 

Roman chuckled and weakly batted at Remy’s shoulder, “Just don’t get mad? And please don’t do something stupid.” He teased half-heartedly, knowing his brother needed the reminder to behave.

 

“Is this because of Patton?” Remy asked through gritted teeth. He knew it was unlikely that the fluffball had anything to do with this situation but his absence from this scene was cause for suspicion. 

 

Roman shook his head violently, “Patton would  _ never _ .” He forced another deep breath, “But his boyfriend….” He whispered.

 

Remy tensed, “ _ Garret  _ did this?” he growled, already more than willing to get off this couch at any moment and beat him senseless for whatever happened.

 

“Remy please just listen to me first.” Roman pleaded and once he saw his brother nod, he recounted the story and showed the mark that Garret left. 

 

Once Roman had finished his story, he was shaking all over again, then he looked at Remy. His brother looked like he was about to throw someone through the wall.

 

Remy was glaring at a spot on the wall as he listened, each sentence and mark only making him angrier. After Roman finished recounting, he spoke, “Patton had to know….He had to.” He growled, “People don’t just start this behavior overnight.” 

 

Roman flinched, he had thought very little about what Patton had to endure if this was the behavior he pulled on Roman...Although after all the events of the night, Patton’s panicked expression when Garret grabbed him and wanted to go with him to pick up dinner made sense.

 

“Why didn’t he come talk to me….He knows what I do right?” Remy asked, looking at his brother.

 

Roman nodded, “Yeah, of course, he knows you’re a sexual assault advocate and domestic violence counselor.” He whispered, unsure on why Patton hadn’t used the tools at his fingertips, “He probably didn’t want you to look at him like a victim or for you to know that part of his life...He sure as hell didn’t tell me.”

 

Remy sighed, “I would never look at him differently just like I won’t with you….I could’ve given him resources.”

 

“I know...Maybe I’ll suggest that when he comes home.” Roman said as he looked at the clock, it was almost 3:30 a.m. “Shit.” he scrambled, getting to his feet, “I need to get to work.”

 

Remy glared at his brother and pulled him back into the couch, “Oh no you don’t. If there was any day to call-in. That day is today.” He said matter of factly. 

 

Roman shook his head, “They are already understaffed….People aren’t going into nursing like they used to.” He said softly, sighing as he squirmed in his brother’s hold. 

 

“I swear to god Roman! Stay home! Sleep, eat, cry, hide. Do whatever you need but do not go into work!” Remy pleaded.

 

Roman huffed, “Remy I know you’re trying to help and giving me advice you’d give anyone else….But please let me go to work.” He sighed, “It’ll be nice to see the innocence of a child and know that I helped bring life into the world….even if it is an awful world.”

 

Remy frowned, “Fine. Go get dressed but I am driving you. You’re still shaking.” He pointed out.

 

Roman looked at his hands and saw the slight tremor, nodding and getting up off the couch. He walked to his bedroom and put his red scrubs on. In the bathroom, with the bright lights shining down over him he could see the dark bite marks on his neck. He shivered, remembering how awful it felt, he bent down and grabbed his make-up bag from the drawer. 

* * *

 

 It was hard for Remy to even fathom the events of the night he had been told. He knew the statistics on sexual assault and domestic violence, of course, he did it was part of his job. Even after counseling dozens of people, it would never truly prepare you for people you know to join that statistic. He sighed as he got out his phone. The next time he went into work he would look into some resources for Patton and his brother, he'd feel better even if he just gave them the resources, then they were informed. He couldn't force them to use them nor would he but at least they had the option.

 

Roman walked back to the living room and relaxed when he saw Remy was just playing on his phone, “Rem? Can you help me cover these?” He asked gently, as he gestured to the marks. 

 

Remy smiled softly, “I can try. Come here.” He patted the couch next to him. 

 

“Thanks Rem….I know it has been a while since either of us needed to cover marks.” Roman tried to tease.

 

Remy laughed, “Boo, you were the only trying to cover them. I was flaunting mine.” He teased back, enjoying the lighter atmosphere. He started applying the concealer and the foundation, as Roman attempted to guide him on the correct steps. 

 

Once Remy had tried his best at covering up the marks, Roman stood up and walked over to the mirror on the wall, to check out the work, “Well...They aren’t gone but they look better. Here's to hoping no one notices.” He said softly. He grabbed his bag with his street clothes, an extra set of scrubs and his lunch, smiling at Remy as he got off the couch. 

 

Roman took a deep breath as he opened the front door and walked out of the apartment. Work is what he needed right now. He needed to do some good in this evil world and helping new parents bring children into the world was the best thing he could do. It made the world feel a little brighter.  


	4. Hard Days Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil comes home to his boyfriend after his conversation Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Abuse mention, hospital mention, kissing, self-harm mention, therapy mention,

Virgil shifted the bag on his back as he slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open slowly. He dropped his bag on the couch and walked toward the bedroom. He smiled once he pushed the door open and saw Logan already awake, “Good mornin’ Lo.” He said softly, as he walked over to his boyfriend. 

 

Early on when Virgil had first started to work nights and Logan continued his early morning shifts they had come up with a schedule. Logan being the morning person he was would wake up just a fraction earlier in order to spend time with his boyfriend before his early shift. They both knew this wouldn’t be forever and it most certainly was not every day. 

 

On this particular day though, the gesture meant more to Virgil than anything. He could feel the tension leaving his shoulders as he saw his boyfriend. It had been a long night and that came with the territory of being a crisis help counselor. He knew that but tonight had been different.  He kicked off his shoes and moved to Logan’s side of the bed and curled into his arms.

 

Logan smiled, holding the other close, “Are you okay?” He asked softly.

 

Virgil shrugged, nuzzling into Logan’s shirt, “Just work….Are  _ you _ okay?”

 

“I’m fine, no nightmares.” Logan replied happily, kissing Virgil’s temple, “Can you tell me what happened?” Logan was used to Virgil having some days that were worse than other due to work. His boyfriend wanted to help….to save everyone. But unfortunately this was the real world and some stories end too soon and others are riddled with sadness and loss. Some tales were too sad, too close to home, or just discouraging when you can’t help everyone.  

 

Virgil breathed in Logan’s scent, sandalwood and vanilla. It was a rather rough scent if you weren’t used to it but it had slowly become one of his favorite because it was Logan. This scent meant home, “I had a client today….” He whispered, releasing a deep breath, “The story was similar to you in high school.” He winced remembering how hard those years had been, “And my brain...it couldn’t help but think that could’ve been you.”

 

Logan nodded, now that made sense. Any client that called, in crisis about something similar to their freshman year of high school always ended up being hard on Virgil. Whether it was something similar to Virgil’s self-harm or if it resembled  _ him. _

 

Although Logan hadn’t told Virgil everything about his relationship with Garret, his boyfriend had figured out a lot of it on his own. He was thankful for that because then he didn’t have to explain himself. Explaining everything to his therapist once had been hard enough. 

 

Between the two of them going to therapy, struggling with relapses, and trying to recover, rebuilding their relationship had taken years. Since they were experiencing similar things as far as trying to heal and the intrusive thoughts, well they had each other to lean on. That made it easier. Neither of them were pushing the other further than they could handle and they definitely weren’t placing an unreasonably high expectation on the other. Because realistically they both knew that wouldn’t work and over the years of high school they learned patience with each other.

 

Logan held Virgil close and rocked them gently, “I know that must have been hard, it always is.” he whispered, “But I’m safe now and so are you.” He kissed his boyfriend’s temple and sighed, “ I know I don’t talk much about what happened, but I’m thankful you don’t push me.”

 

Virgil smiled and looked up at Logan, “I know enough. You were in therapy and that can do more for you than telling me about it.”

 

“I know but still….I appreciate it and love you far more than you know.” Logan said softly, looking down at Virgil, “But I should get dressed.” 

 

Virgil pouted, but crawled off his boyfriend’s lap, “Fine….” He never wanted to push Logan to talk about his past relationship, but some part of him, the naturally curious nature of humans would want to know. The other part, the part that cared for Logan deeply feared knowing because he didn’t want to know what his kind and caring boyfriend had to suffer through when they were merely children.

 

Logan got up slowly, chuckling at his pouty significant other, “Well you don’t work tonight so perhaps if you nap rather than sleep you and I can do something later tonight and then sleep together.” He said as he pulled his blue short sleeve shirt over his head.

 

Even after three years of years of dating Virgil’s eyes still fell to the scar along Logan’s hip. He’d memorized the length, width, and positioning of it long ago, but he’s never asked exactly how it came to be. His eyes only parting with the mark when his boyfriend puts his scrub top on,  “I hate working opposite shifts….I know we both love our jobs and that we make it work but I still hate it.” he muttered still pouting.

 

“I know you do, baby,” Logan said softly, approaching Virgil and kissing him passionately, “It won’t be forever. We both know that….” He whispered, kissing his boyfriend again, “For now I have to go...Take a nap and I’ll be home before you know it.”

 

Virgil sighed against Logan’s lips, stealing moments when they could even if it was a few minutes, it was worth it. It made the days and hours they spent together so much more meaningful and memorable, “I love you. Go save some lives.”

 

Logan chuckled, “I will. We both know how much I love my job.” He teased, kissing him once more and then grabbing his bag and heading to the hospital. 


	5. Home and Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan helps Roman out with a problem. Roman and Patton chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, Hospital mention, crying, abuse mention, marks, break-up, toxic relationship, therapy mention, intrusive thoughts

Roman stared at the tall imposing building in front of the car. This was what he needed, somehow this hospital where so many things can and have gone wrong felt safer than his own home. He looked over at Remy in the driver’s side, “Thank you for this.”

 

“Everyone needs different things after what happened to you.” Remy sighed drumming on the wheel, “The only person who can determine what you need, is you.”  

 

Roman relaxed against the seat and smiled at his brother, “Thank you...That helps a lot.”  He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, leaning back in to grab his bag, “I’ll see you soon, Remy. Try not to get arrested while I work, yeah?” He teased, watching his brother’s face twist into a frown.

 

The driver shook his head, “As if anyone would catch me!” He cried after his brother shut the door.

* * *

Roman walked into the hospital, moving quickly to the locker room. The only downside to being a labor and delivery nurse was wearing scrubs to the hospital and then immediately changing them once in the locker room. He understood why, there were too many unknown variables about the nurses home lives and outside so to keep the newborn and mother safe this was the best route. 

 

Once inside the locker room, he shrugged off his scrub top and put on the one he had packed. He heard the door open and jumped out of his skin as he heard a cool chuckle fill the room. He turned to face the other nurse, “Geez, nerd. It is too early to be that stealthy!”

 

Logan shook his head, eyes running over the other man as he moved to his own locker and put away his bag, “I’ve been up for a while now….” He said smiling softly, “I wasn’t being stealthy. That is merely how I walk, you know that.”

 

“You need a bell around your neck, specs.” Roman teased tossing the bag in the locker and turning to face his coworker, Logan Anderson. They had essentially started working at the exact same time, just two different departments. 

 

Their relationship was strictly professional with some banter and teasing added in, but for the most part, neither would consider the other a friend. It was difficult to consider a coworker a friend if you didn’t speak outside of the workplace and kept the conversations fairly professional.

 

Logan rolled his eyes as he checked his hair and glasses in the mirror in the locker, making sure everything was perfectly in place and turned towards Roman. Now that he was closer he could tell that the other man looked like he’d seen some shit. He ran his eyes over the other man who stood only slightly shorter than himself. His eyes fell on Roman’s neck,  _ were those marks?  _  Logan straightened his shoulders, “Roman do you have hickeys on your neck?”

 

Roman flinched from the question and looked in the mirror in his own locker, sure enough, some of the makeup had rubbed off when he took his shirt off, “Fuck.” he whispered.

 

Logan didn’t miss the flinch, obviously, they were unwelcomed marks. If the reaction had been any different he might have teased Roman about them being unprofessional but this wasn’t the time, he sighed, reaching into his bag and grabbing the Dermablend concealer and offering it to Roman. He smiled sadly at the little stick, old habits die hard, “Use this to cover the marks it should help.” He said gently.

 

Roman took the makeup, offering an awkward smile, “Thank you...Really, Logan, it means a lot.” He uncapped it and started applying it in small circles, trying his best to blend it with the surrounding area. He was amazed even without color corrector the hickeys faded easily.

 

Logan closed his locker watching Roman relax as his marks started to be hidden from prying eyes, “I know we don’t talk often but I saw your reaction. Are you oka--?” He was interrupted when both their pagers went off. They each looked at their pagers and then back at each other deciding to table that discussion for later.

* * *

 

A twelve-hour shift later and they were both once again back in the locker room. This time Roman walked in second, seeing the ER nurse looking thoroughly worn out. He smiled at Logan, “Rough night?”

 

Logan groaned, “You wouldn’t believe….I don’t think I had ten minutes to relax or any time to organize.” He huffed leaning against the locker and looking at Roman, “You don’t look much better.”

 

Roman chuckled, “Only a couple births nothing major and then I just floated, trying to keep busy.” He unlocked his locker grabbing his bag and not bother with changing, “Fuck.” he said groaning and leaning his head against the cool metal.

 

“Something wrong?” Logan half teased, but more concern came through than he had thought.

 

Roman sighed, “I didn’t drive today. My brother did so I can’t get home.”

 

Logan offered a smile, “I can take you, Roman.” 

 

Roman nodded, “Yes, please. Thank you.” He grabbed his bag as Logan got his stuff fully together and they walked out to the parking garage. He gave the tall nerd his address, fidgeting in the car on the ride home.

 

The ride to Roman’s apartment was quiet. After the day they both had neither were really thinking about what had happened that morning. It was nice to just sit in silence that was sometimes filled with small talk, but neither of them forced it. About fifteen minutes later Roman found himself outside his apartment. He released a deep breath, readying himself for what might be on the other side waiting, “Thank you, Logan.”

 

Logan smiled at his fellow nurse, “You’re welcome. Try to rest for tomorrow.”

* * *

 

 

Roman nodded and then got out of the car and approached the door, slowly pushing it open after unlocking it. He sighs dropping his bag by the door and scanning the room when his eyes fall on his roommate who is curled up on the couch. He felt a bit of anxiety creep up as he slowly made his way over to the couch and sat next to him, “Patton?” He says softly.

 

The man in question moved from his spot and latched on to Roman and sobbed, “Imsorry imsorry imsorry.” He repeated between sobs.

 

“Hey, Pat...it’s okay. We’re okay.” Roman said gently as he held Patton close and he huffed a laugh, “Well I’m getting to be okay…” He corrected, attempting honesty.

* * *

 

 

Neither of them were keeping track of how long it took for Patton to regain his composure and breathe normally again, but Roman was willing to sit and hold him for however long it took. 

 

Once Patton had calmed his crying enough he looked up at Roman trying to inspect his face, his eyes flitting over every inch of skin he could see and then checking again. 

 

Roman frowned at his friend, “Pat? What--what are you doing?”

 

Patton blushed, he had never been subtle but it was probably worse when he was concerned, “I wanted to see if he left marks…” He whispered, “I want to know how much he hurt you.”

 

“Remy tried to cover them but someone at work noticed….” Roman said as he smiled sadly, “Speaking of Remy, he wants to help, Patton.”

 

Patton tensed in Roman’s arms, “There were marks?” He asked, ignoring the bit about Remy wanting to help. He knew Roman’s brother would want to help but he wasn’t ready yet.

 

The nurse nodded, “Only a few….I’m okay.” He said softly, “Shaken up but getting there--I’m more worried about you.”

 

Patton’s eyebrows furrowed, “Worried about--me?” He asked with a confused expression.

 

Roman offered another sad smile, “Yes worried about you Patton. You just broke up with Garret after three years and from what I saw last night…this wasn’t something new for you?”

 

Patton hid his face in Roman’s chest, “No...I wasn’t shocked by his actions...I was angry and surprised he went after you but his actual actions…” He swallowed hard, “t-those are things he has been doing for a while now.”

Roman tensed, pulling Patton closer feeling immense guilt since he knew Patton for their entire relationship and never noticed, “Patton...you never--I mean..I never…”

 

“I didn’t want anyone to know...the marks that lasted for a longer than a week he usually put where no one would see...and m--marks that were visible I quickly learned to cover with makeup or the right clothes,” Patton said softly, shaking his head.

 

Roman pulled Patton nuzzled his neck, “Pat...please don’t go back to him...It could end so much w--worse.” his voice cracked.

 

Patton nodded, “He’s the only person who l--loved me, Ro.”

 

Roman cupped Patton’s face, “ _ That  _ is not love. What Garret did,  _ none  _ of it was love.” He wiped away some of Patton’s tears, “What we have, Patton, is love. We try not to hurt each other, don’t get satisfaction out of it when we do, and we sure as hell make sure the other safe!”

 

Patton hugged him tightly letting some more tears fall slowly.

 

Roman held him, “Please Patton. I want to help you but I am not qualified...I can find a good therapist though…”

 

Patton nodded, “O--okay.” Not bothering to tell Roman that even if he found one he wouldn’t go. He didn’t want to talk bad about Garret to a complete stranger and if he was being honest, it was taking everything in him to not go back to his ex now. The only thing keeping him from going was Roman, he needed Roman safe and if Garret came back there was no guarantee.

  
  



	6. Juggling Gets Too Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension at home hits its breaking point when Virgil can't separate work and home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Argument, Swearing, Misunderstanding, Anxiety, Intrusive Thoughts, Therapy Mention

Virgil sighed as he drove home, while he loved his job and he wouldn’t trade it for the world sometimes it was tiring to be helping so many different people. The call center he worked for tried their best to make sure one worker wasn’t getting significantly more phone calls than the other. Maybe it was something he was doing differently that was wearing him out.

It had been about three weeks since he’d talked to that stranger on the phone whose story was remarkably similar to Logan’s and yet somehow Virgil related to him. It was as if this stranger, Patton, had managed to intertwine the hell Logan and Virgil went through in high school. That had to have something to do with the reason he gave out his phone number even though it was against the rules and it gave him anxiety. In some way, this felt like he was making up for not being there for Logan when he was suffering through a horrible relationship but also he was showing someone the kindness that he had in high school. He may not remember the name of the boy who was slightly older than him who gave him some shred of hope but he would remember how much it meant that someone offered to help, especially a stranger who had nothing to gain.

 

* * *

 

 

Once in the parking lot, he breathed a sigh of relief neither he nor Logan had to get up tomorrow so he could just relax. Virgil smiled to himself as grabbed his phone and walked into the complex, very thankful that they lived on the first floor. He wasn’t at all surprised that Logan was still awake especially after having sent him their signal that it had been a hard day. He shuffled over to the couch and sat next to his boyfriend.

Logan smiled feeling the couch dip and set his book down in favor of paying attention to Virgil, “We both already know it was a hard day. Would you like to talk about it?” 

Virgil huffed, “I dunno….I’m not working more than I have in the past but---.” His sentence was interrupted by his phone chiming and he grabbed at it opening the message from Patton then replied. 

“Virgil, are you going to finish your statement?” Logan asked, biting back the intrusive thought that said his boyfriend had someone better to talk to and help. 

Virgil smiled as he sent another reply not having heard Logan. Patton had sent him a gif that made him chuckle, so he responded with a cute cat gif. 

Logan sighed, looking over at Virgil this had been going on for a week now...It was starting to hurt that this was their life. He’d always enjoyed talking to Virgil whether it be about their day, weather, just random nonsense. It was nice to enjoy someone’s company as much as he did with Virgil and it was fulfilling in so many ways that he hadn’t known a relationship could be. He looked away for a moment and then back at Virgil finding him still texting, “V, I am trying here. I can’t help you if you refuse to talk to me…” He said quietly, still trying to bite back his emotion but the tiredness showing through.

Virgil heard Logan’s tone and looked up at his boyfriend blinking as he tried to decipher what the other had said, then heard his phone go off and grabbed at it, opening the new message. 

Logan bit his cheek and narrowed his eyes, “You have not put that phone down for more than five minutes aside to sleep or shower.”

Virgil shrugged, “Just talkin to someone….”

Logan scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Yes I can see that.” He took a deep breath trying to calm down, “But  _ we  _ were talking, Virgil.”

Virgil turned on the spot to look at Logan, putting his phone down in the process for the first time in a while, “What are you insinuating,  _ Logan _ ?” 

“As if you don’t know.” Logan said with a wave of his hand, “I can see the way your eyes light up when you’re talking to that person and the way you can barely be parted from your phone…” He sighed sadly, “Just don’t lead me on anymore...if you want to break up then just fucking doing it Virgil.”   
  


Virgil jumped from his seat, seething as he glared at his boyfriend, “You know what Logan? That was a low blow and I am not dealing with this or you right now.”

Logan watched as Virgil stormed out of the apartment, grimacing and flinching when he heard the door slam.

* * *

 

This was the right choice and if Virgil kept repeating that in his head maybe he would believe it but for right now it fucking sucked.  _ How could he think I would cheat or prefer someone else over him. I’m just trying to help this struggling person. Why can’t he see that? _

Virgil scuffed at the concrete only now thankful that he hadn’t bothered taking his shoes off when he got home. He felt his phone vibrate Logan’s signature and looked at the screen seeing a photo of his boyfriend laughing so hard his head was tipped back. He weighed his options eventually settling on declining the phone call. 

He heard his phone go off but not Logan’s signature so he looked down at the phone and smiled at the screen it was Patton.

**Patton:** We talk about me enough. How are you?

Virgil rolled his eyes at that message. Patton shouldn’t feel the need to check on him. He sure as hell wasn’t going, to be honest. He was supposed to be helping Patton not the other way around so he lied. 

**Virgil:** I’m alright. Just winding down from my shift. 

The pair of them texted until Patton said he had to go to bed and Virgil realized he’d been out walking for two hours. He took a deep breath and made his way back to the apartment, the couple missed calls from Logan didn’t go unnoticed. While the fact that he had ignored them made his anxiety flare up he had to trust that they would talk it out like they always did.

 

* * *

 

 

Virgil pushed in the door to their apartment and saw Logan, “Jesus Christ, Lo.” He said as he jumped, not realizing his boyfriend would still be up but secretly thankful he was since sleep would evade him until they resolved everything.

Logan offered an apologetic smile, “I didn’t mean to scare you...I was worried but I knew you need the time but I needed to know you’d make it back home.” He said softly. He swallowed hard, looking at the floor and then back up at his boyfriend, “I’m sorry for what I said earlier...I know I was out of line but you haven’t put your phone down for a week.” He whispered, looking back at the floor, “I know your job is important to you and you want to help everyone but what about us.”

The man standing in the doorway sighed and kicked off his shoe, moving to the arm of the couch and seeing the faintest hint of a smirk on his boyfriend’s lips, “I’m still mad….It feels like you don’t trust me.” He said softly, putting his feet under Logan.

Logan shook his head, “I do trust you...I’m just terrified that you’re going to wake up one day and realize that you deserve much better. Which is stupid and we both know that’s not how love works but sometimes our brain can manipulate the reality we know because of our insecurities.” 

Virgil sighed softly and reached out to interlace his fingers with Logan’s, “You are all I’ve ever wanted, Lo.” He looked over at his phone and then back at Logan, “I know I’ve been bringing my work home with me.”

“The fact that you can realize that makes me feel better.” Logan said, a soft smile playing on his lips as he pulled Virgil into his lap, “I know you can’t talk about whatever is happening...but if whoever you are helping is requiring this much attention then maybe they should see a professional.” He said quietly, a hand carding through Virgil’s blonde hair, “I know you are studying to become that professional but you aren’t there yet….so please give them the advice to seek out a professional.”

Virgil smiled, feeling some tension ease out of his shoulders and his brain slow even though part of him still wanted to panic. It was all going to be okay. He kissed Logan’s temple and shot Patton a text to talk tomorrow, “I will suggest it to him….” He sighed, “Did you want to go to therapy that first time.” 

Logan chuckled, shaking his head, “No I did not. Remember when we told my mother?” Virgil nodded and he continued, “once she knew, at least what I was willing to say, she thought it best I seek help from a professional.” He smiled sadly, “Of course, we both know my mother is not dumb and knew there were things about my relationship I left out. But she trusted that I would tell this professional and if anything was a serious threat then she’d be notified.”

Virgil nodded, the conversation with Logan’s mom had been difficult but they all knew therapy would be the safest avenue and even though Logan fought them both on it, he did eventually give in, “I’ll do my best with the person I’m talking to...I want to help them.”

“You want to help everyone but the fact of the matter is they may not realize they need something more than peer to peer counseling...and while it is not your duty to coddle them or tell them what to do, suggesting to them that a true professional might be better and giving them resources might be how you help them best,” Logan said softly, as he felt Virgil relax further and nearly fall asleep in his lap. He sighed and smiled at his boyfriend, kissing his temple and holding him. 

  
  



	7. Broken Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman have a drink.....some choices have consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hospital mention, swearing, alcohol mention, drinking, sexual joke?, abuse, violence,

It must have been a full moon or something....well at least that is what the staff of the hospital would blame everything on. Almost every floor of the hospital was in chaos with the stream of patients that came in needing attention. After a twelve hour shift both Logan and Roman wearily made their way back to the locker room.

 

Roman finished his shift first, sitting on the bench and rubbing over his face; once he heard the tell tale sound of the door open and his nerdy colleague groan he started to speak, “I swear everyone went into labor tonight.” He complained. 

 

Logan chuckled tiredly, “Believe me I know...Everyone loses their damn mind when it rains.”

 

Roman huffed and flopped dramatically on the bench looking to where Logan was standing in front of his locker, “Can we go get a drink?” 

 

“You know I’m dating someone…” Logan stated coolly rolling his eyes.

 

Roman glared at the ER nurse, “I didn’t mean as a date, ya scrub clad nerd.”

 

Logan sighed, “So you meant in the purely platonic sense to unwind after a hard day?” He offered with a small smirk.

 

The labor and delivery nurse finally got up from the bench and went to his own locker, “Of course that’s what I meant. So do you wanna?”

 

Logan looked at his phone and sent Virgil a text that he would be going out with Roman and likely catching a cab home much later tonight once his boyfriend had texted back wishing him a fun night he looked to Roman, “I think that sounds delightful...just don’t try to take me to bed.” He teased with a smirk. 

 

Roman rolled his eyes and changed into his street clothes, “Believe me I won’t...not really looking for a guy right now?”

 

Logan chuckled as he too changed, “A girl then?” He snickered as Roman made an offended gasp and then spoke, “How dare you accuse me of being anything but overly gay!”

 

Logan smirked and grabbed his bag, “Yeah yeah….The entire universe knows you’re gay now let’s just go drink.” he dragged Roman by the hand to the parking lot. 

 

* * *

 

A short while later they walked into the bar. It was nothing fancy but not necessarily a dive. Considering it was relatively late and a weeknight it was fairly empty. The two boys made their way to the bar and ordered their respective drinks sitting on the stools and relaxing. 

Logan regarded Roman’s fruity drink of a champagne margarita with mild interest and then rolled his eyes, “even your drinks are extra.” he teased, sipping his rum and coke.

 

“Well sue me if I enjoy the taste of my drink and the effects of the alcohol...No one said that the drinks couldn’t taste good too.” Roman replied taking a long sip of his drink.

 

With a few more drinks each the pair started to get a bit more tipsy than they had planned. Unwinding after a hard day turned into seeing how much alcohol they could drink before they had to call it quits.

 

After four drinks and some banter filling the silence Logan turned to Roman and eyed him suspiciously, “Did you ever get rid of that person who gave you those nasty marks?” He blurted out as his words slurred slightly.

 

Roman laughed, “He wasn’t mine to get rid of but yeh.” he spoke slowly as if Logan’s tipsy state couldn’t really understand his own slurred speech.

 

Logan nodded, stabilizing himself on the bar as the room spun slightly, “Didya wanna talk aboutit?” he said loudly even though there was no reason to speak that way.

 

“Think I’d rather do something about it…” Roman said with a mischievous smile, pulling out his phone and wallet. He paid for the drinks and then called a car to bring them to an address. 

* * *

 

The car ride wasn’t long maybe 15-20 minutes but the pair of boys were in the back giggling and making plans the entire time. They exchange a couple of names and horror stories that will most likely be forgotten tomorrow but that was a problem for future them.

 

Once dropped off at the house they climb out of the car and walk towards the car parked in the driveway waiting until their driver takes off to take out their own keys and start keying the car.

 

Logan and Roman are both giggling and being loud the entire time, anything either of them had known about stealth having gone completely out the window around the second drink, “Thisis fer Roman and my own ex!” Logan shouts, “the bastard deserves this too.”

 

Roman offers a giddy smile to his colleague and continues keying the car until he hears the voice that even this drunks made his blood freeze, “What the fuck are you two doing?” Garret growled.

 

Logan gave Roman a confused voice as if he thought he might recognize the voice but all too quickly the labor and delivery nurse was pulling on his arm and they were running or at least attempting to run down the street.

 

Garret watched the pair stumble down his street and even though it was dark he was certain that he could recognize Roman as one of two boys. He smirked to himself as he slipped on a jacket and calmly took the short walk to Patton’s door. He straightened his back and but on his most charming smile and knocked, waiting patiently for someone to answer the door.

 

Patton huffed as he got up from the couch and drowsily answered the door not bothering to check first, “Roman you have to stop forgetting your keys.” He groaned between a yawn.

 

“Well I would’ve used my key but you made me hand it over and then changed the locks, Patton.” Garret purred, “Now is that anyway to treat the love of your life?

 

The sleepy man immediately tried to shut the door only to be stopped by the other’s foot, “Go away! I told you to stay away!” he cried.

 

Garret grins, pushing on the door hard with both of his hands, forcing Patton to fall to the ground, “Now I know that’s what you said but you couldn’t mean that….especially if you’re thinking about me enough to send friends of yours to my house.” he stated coldly, tilting his head to one side and stepping inside the house. 

 

Patton cried harder when he hit the floor, curling in on himself as Garret spoke and screaming as his ex speaking quickly became his ex kicking him in the stomach, ribs, anywhere he could reach.


End file.
